That's Amore
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: No longer were they holding back, hiding their feelings from each other... but just what effect would their relationship have? (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer)


_**April 22nd 2016, outside of Barceló Hotel in Milan, Italy…**_

 _They snuck away from the respective parties that were being held for their friends, Amanda and Finn unable to hold back anymore._

" _I'm attracted to you!" Both blurted out at the same time… and both smiled, Finn holding Amanda close to him and his arms wrapping around her lower back as her hands rested on his hips._

" _What took you so long to admit it, love?" Finn asked._

" _I guess I… I was really shy and thought it was just a crush. As more time passed, I started to realise that I had fallen hard for you, Finn." Amanda answered as Finn lightly cupped her face in his hands._

" _You're the only woman I want to wake up next to, Mandy. See those beautiful eyes looking at me, that sweet smile on your face… I wasn't sure how to say it but I fell hard for you too, Darlin'. And I'm glad I did." Finn responded._

" _As they say here in this beautiful country, Baciami, mio unico." Amanda replied, Finn slightly confused as he didn't understand much Italian. "Kiss me my one and only." She responded before Finn leaned in and him and Amanda kissed…_

 **Present time…**

Baron had stumbled out of the hotel, drunk on Italian wine when he saw Amanda and Finn kissing.

"Aww, you two. Now that's damn disgusting. You people make me sick…" Baron slurred before he had nearly fallen as he walked.

"What, why do we make you sick?" Amanda replied as Baron reached them.

"You two making out… reminds me of how I love my Yukie girl, before… before she left me for the sleaze ball Rollins. And I still love her!" Baron explained, before taking another swig of Italian wine.

"Baron, I think you might've had a bit too much to drink." Finn replied, gently trying to pull the bottle away but Baron chucked it into the street.

"Dude, what the hell?!" Amanda responded in a startled manner.

"I'm too drunk to even think about you two… and especially you Balor. I blame you for this! You rejecting her. Her rejecting me after the rumors were true. And now… she's gonna get married that asshole tomorrow, and I can't even stop her." Baron explained.

"Tommy, you are beyond drunk, even for a man your size. Now you need to go lie down-" Amanda responded, Baron swatting her hand away.

"Hey, we're just trying to help!" Finn replied as he held Amanda's left hand in his right one.

"You two already helped enough. Go, go have fun in your little fantasy land of yours… and leave me in pieces, since I won't have the chance to stop Yukie from her mistaken marriage." Baron explained.

Finn guided Amanda away from Baron as Becky helped Baron into the hotel.

"You need to sober up, lad." Becky responded.

"No I don't!" Baron whined.

"Yes you do! I will rip your arm off and beat you with it if you don't!" Becky replied, guiding Baron into the elevator and the two heading to the fifth floor.

"Why couldn't you fall in love with Finn?!" Baron replied.

"Because he and I are a lot like family, that would've been too weird. And I'm glad he finally admitted his feelings for Mandy." Becky answered.

"Ah, their relationship is going straight to hell. I promise you that!" Baron responded.

"No, it's gonna result in what they want from life. Marriage, kids, grandkids, you get the picture." Becky replied once they were out of the elevator, Baron shivering at that thought.

"That sounds like hell to me." Baron responded.

"What, you can't imagine a mini Mandy?" Becky asked once she had gotten the Lone Wolf into his room.

"No, I don't think so. Not while I'm like this." Baron answered.

"Aw, come on. Imagine a little toddler with her Mom's looks and her Dad's shy and quiet nature. Or a little boy with his Dad's looks and his Mom's fiery attitude." Becky responded, Baron looking at the orange haired woman.

"Like I said, I'm drunk as hell. I'll think about it when my head is better." Baron explained.

Becky rolled her eyes with a slight laugh and playfully swatted Baron's ass, Baron yelping in shock as Becky laughed.

"Damn it, woman!" Baron replied.

"Woman? You're starting to sound like that old grouch Hiro. I was just playing with ya." Becky responded.

"Well, don't touch me there!" Baron retorted.

"Alrighty, have it your way." Becky responded as Baron stripped down to his boxers and curled up in the bed. Becky set out a bottle of water and Advil before she fell asleep herself on the second bed.

Clearing his nerves, Seth saw Finn and Amanda a distance away and holding each other as they kissed… and then saw a text from Dean.

' _Hey, where are ya?'_

 _'Outside on the balcony of my hotel room, why?'_ Seth repiled.

' _Bachelor party was overwhelming? Hey, do you know where Finn took off to? He skipped out on tequila shots.'_ Dean responded.

' _He's got his tongue down Mandy's throat.'_ Seth replied.

' _Atta boy, about time!'_ Dean responded, which had Seth thinking that Dean was drunk.

 _'Are you drunk out of your damn mind?!'_ Seth repiled.

' _Maybe a little. Should've listened when Mandy said that Disaronno is strong.'_ Dean responded as Hiroki was running around trying to get a lamp shade off of his head… and Dean laughed as Hiroki managed to take it off. "Damn, Hiroki. Never get blacked out drunk at a bachelor party." He replied.

"Hey, it was a good party. Can't wait for the reception tomorrow. All of us will get fucked up with the strong liquor." Hiroki explained.

"Follow me, you're crashing with Roman to sober up." Dean responded before guiding him out of the villa.

"Oh, right, you and Renee need alone time. Anyone seen Tiny and her man?" Hiroki replied, the last part jokingly.

"Yeah, Seth said he saw them kissing out in the city." Dean answered, Hiroki's eyes widening.

"They're dating now?!" Hiroki questioned.

"Yeah, and? It was about time they admitted their feelings for each other." Dean responded.

"Damn them! Damn them all to hell!" Hiroki retorted.

"Yeah, no more liquor for you." Dean responded.

"But I love it!" Hiroki whined.

It was about 3 in the morning when Yukie stumbled out of her room, somewhere between drunk and hungover and saw Finn and Amanda kissing… and smiled before she walked back into the room as they walked into theirs.

"Good on you two." Yukie responded before she fell back asleep.

She was excited for tomorrow.


End file.
